


What the Hell?

by whynotrebecca



Series: The Trouble With Pheromones [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotrebecca/pseuds/whynotrebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swearing, erections and lustful thoughts from Dean's pov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of a fic I had on lj - once again old and badly written but it now has a new home :)

Castiel was leaning against the table, out of breath from fighting who knows what.   
He’d appeared in Sam and Deans motel room mere seconds ago and Dean had yet to find out the reason for his arrival. 

He was having far too much trouble getting past the angel’s post-smackdown appearance. 

His clothes were more dishevelled than usual, there was blood on his hands and his mouth was slightly open…

Deans eyes remained on the angels mouth. The afternoon sun coming in through the window was highlighting his lips, wet and soft. His breath laboured and ragged as his body slowed after its previous exertion.  
Deans eyes flicked to Castiel’s but were drawn immediately back to the angels lips and he was hit by an overwhelming desire to fuck Castiel’s pretty mouth. 

He blinked and recoiled a couple of inches, eyes wide and shocked at himself.   
Jesus Fucking Christ! Where the fuck did that come from?  
Wherever it came from, that desire was now setting fire to his skin and sending a throbbing ache to his groin.  
Holy shit.  
His dick was getting hard and he had absolutely no chance of keeping that sucker down. 

Dean licked his lips and hoped like hell that Cas or Sam for that matter, wouldn’t notice that his dick had reared it horny head and, feigning a calmness that he really wasn‘t feeling, tried to think of the most unsexy thing that he possibly could. 

Cas was still leaning on the table and Dean dropped his eyes to the angels hands trying to concentrate and force his mind to settle down. Streaked with blood, his knuckles were white as he strained against the formica surface.

It was only then Dean noticed the tension in Cas’ body. He was tight and motionless from his hands, through his shoulders and the arch of back No, not quite motionless, he was still panting slightly, body moving with each ragged breath despite it being a number of minutes since he had appeared.

The angel licked his lips, which only made Dean think of that soft tongue, wet and velvety sliding over his cock.   
He groaned inwardly - what the hell…?!

He realised he was desperate to have Castiel look at him with the intensity of those eyes instead of scorching the tabletop. 

Look at me goddamnit Cas. 

And instantly, as if obeying a direct order, the angel raised his head to look at him.   
Dean found it difficult to breathe.   
Dark and hooded, the hunger they projected intensified the fire in Deans entire body and too late he realised that wanting Cas’ eyes on him was probably a big fucken mistake.

He began to shake imperceptibly knowing damn well that Castiel could feel the vibration thrumming through his body as he struggled to remain where he was. His entire body was screaming with the need to feel Cas’ mouth on his mouth, on his skin, hot and wet. 

Sam’s voice broke loudly through his thoughts, harsh and annoying. Dean had forgotten he was there at all and was grateful that his little brothers attention was drawn to Cas and not anywhere near his own raging hard-on.

Cas tilted his head back to examine the ceiling inadvertently causing his back to arch slightly and sending Deans mind hurtling towards thoughts of the angels tight body beneath his own. Fuck, he closed his eyes for a second, he had to get a grip. 

Cas was looking at him now and Dean could almost feel the heat as the angel literally devoured him, taking in the length of his body. The downward movement of his gaze paused just below Deans waist and lingered on his massive hard-on.   
Unbelievably the hunter felt his cock get even harder and Dean heard a soft groan escape Cas’ mouth.  
On autopilot, Dean began reaching for Castiels hand, unable to stop himself and not really giving a damn anymore.  
Abruptly the angel disappeared.

Dean stood blinking at the vacant space that Cas had left. 

What the hell? Again.

Sam glanced over at him.  
Probably highly amused at my stellar impression of an owl, Dean thought.

“What the hell was that about?“ asked the younger Winchester. 

Clearing his throat and choosing to definitely not look at his brother, Dean replied “Fucked if I know,” whilst inwardly condemning himself for being unable to muster a reply that didn’t sound way too loud.

Without another word to Sam he stalked off to the bathroom. Boy did he have an urgent appointment with his hand.   
Oddly, as he crossed the crappy hotel room he thought he could smell the spicy, sweetness of apple pie.   
Huh, he thought as he locked the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
